


hopelessly

by ItsKodzu



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AtsuKen, Kenma Ship Week 2020, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, alternate universe - fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKodzu/pseuds/ItsKodzu
Summary: Atsumu's breakup with Shoyo, left him devastated. There was only one person he could go to ask for help, Shoyo's bestfriend - Kenma. Asking him for a huge favor.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	hopelessly

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are AGED UP. Angst ahead! I wanted to make content for AtsuKen anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Btw, the next 3 days would all be connected. So excited for y'all to read it! (っ＾▿＾）❤️

“ _Help me, please.”_ Atsumu’s voice cracks. Kenma was gently stroking his back to comfort him, Atsumu’s head leaning on Kenma’s. Atsumu was his close friend, and seeing him so broken like this made his heart ache. Indeed, they both were the opposite of each other but he’s grown close to Atsumu, not that he’ll ever say that to him.

“What do you want me to do?” Atsumu turns to him, and grabs him by the shoulders. “ _Help me get him back.”_ Kenma was confused, how could he possibly do that? _“_ How?” He stares at Atsumu, his eyes were puffy from all the crying yet, Atsumu was smiling at him now. Like he had just come up with a _great plan._

“ _Date me.”_ Kenma’s mouth hung open, it was the stupidest thing that left Atsumu’s lips. He laughs hysterically at Atsumu’s acclaim, earning a grunt from him. “What’s funny?” His brows were furrowed at Kenma, his eyes were dangerously serious. He stops and looks at Atsumu. “You’re serious?”

“ _Hell yeah I am_ ” Kenma takes away Atsumu’s hands that were holding him. “That’s your great plan? Do you want Kuroo to murder you?” He states. “But by all means – tell him that.” He stands up as he shrugs. It was wrong of him to think that Atsumu would actually come up with something good.

“Come on, Kenma please. Do this for me? It’s not as if you’re exclusive with Kuroo anyway.” He follows Kenma to the kitchen while, he was making dinner. Kenma dead stares at him. _“_ Do you seriously think that _we_ _could fool my bestfriend_?” Atsumu purses his lips, looking like he was thinking of something else.

“Yes! We can do it, I just know it. He’s been jealous of you before. C’mon.” Kenma sighs in defeat. He knew how pursuant Atsumu could be and this could go on for hours if he held out. “ _Alright.”_ As soon as those words left Kenma’s lips, Atsumu’s face lit up.

He unconsciously gives Kenma a quick kiss on the cheeks, surprising him. _“_ I’ll see you tomorrow, _babe”_ Atsumu winks before walking away, leaving a flustered Kenma. What has he gotten himself into this time. He shakes his head, now he has to tell Kuroo about Atsumu’s “little plan”.

When he was finished making dinner, he decided to watch a movie while waiting for Kuroo. An hour later, he hears the door keyed open. Kuroo closes the door shut, making his way to his boyfriend. He sits down on the couch and lays his head on Kenma’s lap.

“How was your day, babe?” Kenma asks, looking at his boyfriend’s face. “Hmm – tiring. But, I’m home now.” Kuroo’s eyes flutter opened as he smirks. He pulls Kenma’s face close to him, wrapping his arms around Kenma. “I missed you.” Kenma chuckles as he slowly meets Kuroo’s lips, their lips moving in deep passion. Kuroo’s hands entangles in Kenma’s hair, it was electrifying. They could never get enough of each other. Then, they pull apart gasping for air.

Through dinner, Kenma explained to Kuroo about Atsumu’s plan. He was hesitant at first. The thought of someone else holding his boyfriend, made his blood boil. But, through Kenma’s persuasion and hours of – _Kuroo’s way of letting Kenma pursuade him_. He gave in.

_“Just make sure, that only I – can do this.”_ He states looking at figure writhing beneath him, Kenma’s nails, would surely mark Kuroo’s back. His head lolls back in pleasure, as he feels Kuroo fill him to the brim.

The next day, Atsumu was early to fetch Kenma. “Are ya’ ready to go?” Kenma just sleepily gave him a nod. When they arrived, Hinata was already in the gym. Atsumu entangled his hands with Kenma, he was taken aback but regains himself when Atsumu gives him a squeeze and gestures to where Hinata was.

“Atsum –” Hinata’s eyes spots the couple, his smile disappearing into a frown realizing that Atsumu _wasn’t alone._ His gaze went down to their entangled hands. It took him a few minutes to register what was happening. “Shoyo?” Kenma fans his hands in front of Shoyo.

“Oh! I’m sorry! Good morning to you both!” He exclaims, regaining his composure. He smiles sweetly to the two before walking away to start practicing again. Atsumu, finds Kenma a seat. “Is he looking?” Kenma just lightly nods at Atsumu. He didn’t expect the next thing that he did though, Atsumu kissed Kenma on his forehead before going to the locker room.

Atsumu was grinning at Kenma, seeing how his face was painted with light shades of pink and red. _Shit._ Why was he blushing at Atsumu’s gesture. _This is only for show, Kenma._ He assures himself before slapping his cheeks lightly.

As practice was going on, Shoyo and Atsumu didn’t connect. Not even a little bit. “One more, Atsumu-san.” Sakusa puts a hand on Shoyo’s shoulders and whispers something to him. Atsumu examines the look in Hinata’s face, wondering what Omi-Omi was saying to his _ex-boyfriend._ Seeing as Hinata nods at him and takes a seat on the bench. He didn’t bother to ask.

“Shoyo, don’t push it too much. You’ll end up getting frustrated. Go and take a rest.” Hinata knew that Sakusa was right. If he did push himself he’d end up getting frustrated if he keeps on missing Atsumu’s sets. As much as he wanted to, as much as he used to, he was out of rhythm today.

Everyone in the team was quiet between what was happening to the Atsumu and Hinata but Bokuto really wasn’t one to keep his mouth shut ya know? _“Shoyo, don’t let it get to you! So, what if they date huh? You guys were over 2 months ago.”_ He proudly exclaims to his apprentice.

_“So, what if they date huh? You guys were over 2 months ago.”_ Bokuto’s words echoed in Hinata’s mind. Of course, so what if they did? They were over, right?

“Did ya see him Kenma?! He couldn’t even hit my sets! It’s working!” Atsumu happily claps his hands as he repeats over and over to Kenma. Kenma just sighs at him. **“You’re hopeless.”** Atsumu’s playful attitude suddenly became serious. “ _Aren’t we all? So, thank you fer helping me.”_ Kenma just nods before entering his apartment.

Their little plan continued for months, they followed the same routine. Being extremely touchy and sweet to each other whenever Shoyo was looking, even Sakusa was displeased on how touchy Atsumu was with Kenma. Little did Atsumu know, Kenma **was falling hard for him.**

His playful jokes became a source of joy for Kenma, “ _Kenma! Are ya listening to me?” He hums while playing his video game, Atsumu snatches his phone and leans his face closer to Kenma’s making him blush. “Yer blushing, ya like me don’t ya? Guess I can’t blame ya.” Atsumu grins playfully at Kenma. His chest was pounding so hard it could explode. “O – Of course not stupid!” Kenma says as he playfully hits Atsumu who broke out into a laugh._ **His laugh, was glorious. It was music to Kenma’s ears.**

Whenever Atsumu would hold his hand his mind went crazy. _It was a cold night, the two of them were walking down the street to Kenma’s house. “Are ya cold?” Atsumu asks, seeing Kenma shivering as the cold breeze hit them. He takes off his jacket and puts them around Kenma’s shoulders. “Thank you, Tsumu.” Kenma rubs his hands in front, blowing on them for heat. “Let me.” Atsumu holds Kenma’s hands rubbing his, onto them._ **Kenma was left staring at Atsumu, speechless at his gesture.**

When Atsumu calls him “babe”, it was music to his ears. _“Are ya ready to go babe?” “Why don’t ya sit over there, babe.” “I’ll get back to you, I just have to get somethin’ babe.” “Let’s eat, babe.”_ **It echoed in Kenma’s mind all day and all night. He could just listen to Atsumu calling him that, forever.**

Not to mention whenever Atsumu kisses his forehead or his cheeks. _“Kenma! He’s walking this way, what do I do?!” Atsumu panics as he thinks what he could do to make their little show more believable. Kenma was surprised when Atsumu’s hands cup his face then, feels Atsumu’s warm lips in his forehead. His face instantly blushes at the contact._

Whenever Atsumu would open the door or wait for Kenma, he can’t help but admire how wonderful Atsumu was. _“G’morning!” Atsumu cheekily grins at Kenma, opening the door of the house for him. He’s been there for almost fifteen minutes and he hasn’t even complained._

When Atsumu leaves him letters. _“Babe” Kuroo hands Kenma a neatly folded piece of paper. “What is it?” He asked his boyfriend. “I don’t know, I found it on the table.” He unfolds it and reads: Hope yer having a good day! I’ll pick ya up for the dinner later xx._ Atsumu was old-fashioned but Kenma thought it was so sweet.

The first time Atsumu kissed him. _“I’m sorry.” Kenma looks at him confused. “For what?” He feels Atsumu pull him closer. His face was getting closer and closer to Kenma’s. “Fer this, I hope Kuroo doesn’t kill me.” The moment their lips met, it sent shivers down Kenma’s body. Atsumu was a damn good kisser. He then sees Atsumu's gaze pinned to what -- or who was behind him._

The time when Atsumu told him he loved him. _Atsumu was on stage accepting an award and was required to make a speech. It was a long ass speech but what Kenma’s only heard was “—To my boyfriend, Kenma. I love you.” He smiles, as the crowd claps for them._ **Why? Why did something so wrong feel, so right?**

Everything that Atsumu did was perfect in Kenma’s eyes. He found himself getting excited whenever Atsumu fetched him or took him out for dinner. He longed for Atsumu to _touch him, to kiss him._

S _hoyo, was lucky to have this man he admired, heads over heels for him._ But, like all things that aren’t perfect. Every time he went home, he was reminded of the fact that – _He had someone else waiting for him, Kuroo._ Someone else that, loved him. And that, **Atsumu was Shoyo’s.**

Especially when, all Atsumu could think or talk about was Shoyo, Shoyo, Shoyo. **The pain was unbearable.** Their little plan made a gap between Kenma and Shoyo’s friendship. Shoyo became distant towards Kenma. Not that he wasn’t happy for the two of them but your bestfriend with your ex-boyfriend hits different. Like it was a punch in his gut. And he _had to see how sweet they were, everyday._

One late night, Atsumu hears a knock on his apartment. “Ke –“ His grin, disappearing when he sees a drunk Shoyo in his doorstep. “Shoyo-kun?” Shoyo’s face looks up at Atsumu, his heart dropped at the sight of Shoyo’s crying face. “At – sumu” He throws his hands around Atsumu. “ _Don’t you love me anymore?”_ Atsumu’s worried face staring at Shoyo.

“ _Of course, I do.”_ He admits to Shoyo, his sobbing stopped. Atsumu wipes the tears off Shoyo’s face. _“Don’t cry. I’m all yours, Shoyo-kun.”_

Kenma picks up the phone hurriedly as Atsumu’s name flashes on the screen. “Atsumu?” He calmly asks. “Kenma! Let’s go out fer dinner! I have something to tell ya.” He says before he hungs up. What was he going to tell him? Kenma’s mind was filled with questions. The night came and Atsumu was waiting outside his apartment.

Kenma admires the way Atsumu was lazily leaning on the wall while, fidgeting on his phone. He smiles at the sight of Atsumu. When he notices Kenma’s presence he stands up and gives Kenma a warm smile. He hangs his hand around Kenma as they both start to walk. “Ya look wonderful.” Kenma looks the other way avoiding Atsumu’s gaze to hide his blushing face.

_“Yer blushing again, Kenma.”_ Atsumu laughs and teases Kenma as he pokes his sides. Kenma couldn’t take this anymore. He wanted Atsumu to know. Their way to the restaurant was full of Atsumu’s teases and quirky remarks.

He opens the door of his car for Kenma. When he gets out, he sees Kenma biting his lips. _“Don’t do that. I might want to kiss ya.”_ He teasingly said to Kenma. This man really knew how to fluster him. Every word that came out of his mouth was enough to make Kenma’s heart explode in excitement.

They made their way in and had dinner. Before Atsumu speaks, “I don’t know how many times I’ve already thanked ya but I’ll say it again. Thank ya for doing this fer me.” He seriously states, looking at Kenma’s eyes. Kenma could just melt from his gaze. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiles reassuringly at Atsumu.

“I have something to say.” They said in chorus. “Oh all right, you first.” Atsumu tells Kenma. “I can’t do this anymore.” Atsumu grabs Kenma’s hands from across where he was sitting. “Me too!” He happily exclaims to Kenma. Kenma felt nervous. Did Atsumu also feel the same way he did?

“Let’s say it together!” Atsumu still was grinning from ear to ear. It was obvious that he was so happy about something. “All right.” It was a long shot. But, Kenma wanted to know. That he wasn’t the only one in this. _That, Atsumu felt the way he did too._

“Shoyo and I are back together!” Kenma decides to not say his, out loud, just in the back of his mind. This time around, **He’s the one who’s hopeless.**

_He is hopelessly, deeply, truly in love with you, Miya Atsumu._


End file.
